Crimson Sickness
by PyrroLou
Summary: WilliamxGrell. What will William do if his crimson colleague falls ill? One-shot, Grelliam.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji._

_Hi everyone! This is just a quick one-shot sickfic kind of thing…I'm feeling pretty under the weather at the moment, so I really felt like writing this… There's another sickfic I'm working on, so that'll be online soon. Warning: Grelliam / GrellxWilliam. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned._

'I feel awful,' Grell said. He was at home and just got out of bed. Now he was sitting on the floor, not having enough energy to get back up. He felt so sick, and every time he wanted to get up he would become nauseous and dizzy. He had to, though, he had to send William a message that he wouldn't come to work today. He had so much paperwork to catch up with, but he couldn't do it properly in this state. Grell sighed. That would mean more overtime.

Not feeling well enough to stand up, Grell started to slowly crawl towards the door of his bedroom. He came past a mirror and took a look at himself; lying on the floor, looking and feeling completely miserable. He had been sneezing a lot yesterday, and his nose had been running quite often. He had expected an ordinary cold. Nothing like this, at least. His nose was congested, so he had to breathe through his mouth quite heavily, which was painful because of his sore throat. He was feeling really sick and nauseous and overall completely miserable. He was so extremely uncomfortable. With the thought of getting back to bed as soon as possible, Grell continued his epic journey to the phone.

**/\/\/\/\**

Finally! He made it to the phone. He grabbed it from the table and sat down against the wall, gathering his breath before calling. Grell sniffed. He would probably have to grab some more handkerchiefs from his kitchen cabinet. If he had enough energy. But first he had to ring the office.

'Hello, you have reached the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society. My name is Ronald Knox. How may I help you?'

'Rod?' Grell asked. 'It's Grell.'

'Hey, mister Sutcliff! You're late. Are you still at home?'

'Yes, ad I'b probably *_sniff_* staying ho…'

'Mister Spears was about to kill you, mister Sutcliff!'

'Rod, I…'

'You know, I really thought he was goin' to hit someone! You really had to see it for yourself, mister Sutcliff!'

'Rodald!' Grell shouted in the phone. This was too much for his voice; he launched into a coughing fit.

'Mister Sutcliff? Are you okay? Should I send help?'

'No, Rod… I'b sick… that's why I'b calling…'

'Oh! I'm so sorry for you, mister Sutcliff! Be better soon, okay?'

'I'll *_sniff_* do by best, Rod.'

'I won't bother you any longer. You sound absolutely awful. Now, quickly, get back to bed. I'll see you soon!'

'So lo'g, Rodald!' Grell hang up. His voice couldn't take it anymore. He groaned. He had to get to his bedroom again. And then he saw it.

The couch.

Grell crawled towards the red couch without hesitation. He'd just lie down there for a couple of minutes.

As soon as mister Sutcliff found a comfortable position and had his blanket, which was always on the side of the couch for emergency situations like this one, his eyelids were already growing heavier. He'd just sleep here for a couple of minutes…

**/\/\/\/\**

Grell woke up and was very certain the sun had just moved into his house. He opened his eyes only to close them immediately. Pain struck his now pounding head. The light from outside was hurting his eyes like hell. He would have to get up. Grell groaned and moved so that he would fall on the floor, which made him groan even louder. His nose was running again, and he felt a sneeze coming up. His limbs were painful, and he shivered. Weird, just a moment ago he had felt so hot.

He managed to get on his feet. He was so dizzy, it felt as if the room was spinning around him. In his nightwear, blanket still on him, feeling extremely nauseous, Grell slowly made his way to the bedroom.

When the phone rang.

It hurt his head even more. He looked at the clock on the wall. 2PM. He had slept for over four hours. Whoops…

Grell picked up the phone.

'*_sniff_* Hello? *sniff* Grell Sutcliff speaki'g.'

'Grell.' Grell recognized William's harsh voice. It hurt his head. He groaned.

'Dot so loud... What is it, Williab?' Grell asked.

'Are you okay?' William asked a bit more gentle. 'I was worried… Knox told me you were ill… Do you have anyone to take care of you?'

'No… I dod't… Dod't cobe over here, Williab!'

'Why not? My work here is already done. I'm coming.'

'No Williab! *_sniff_* *_cough_* *_cough_* You should't! I dod't want you sick…'

'*peep* *_peep_* *_peep_* *_peep_*' Grell hang up and continued to walk towards his bedroom. He'd show William that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

**/\/\/\/\**

'40 degrees, Sutcliff,' William said, holding up the thermometer that had been under Grell's tongue just a minute ago. 'You must be feeling quite horrible.' 'Ha….Ha….**TCHEEUUUWWW**!' was how Grell answered that question. The sneeze hurt his pounding head. Grell groaned.

'I'll get some wet towels,' William said. 'Is there anything else I can get you?'

'Somethi'g…to vobit in…'

'Aha. So your stomach is aching too?'

Grell nodded.

'I'll be right back. Stay here, and stay calm.' William walked out of the bedroom.

'My death god… I feel so awful… Why be?' Grell muttered. After stating that, he fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\**

Grell woke up, a cool towel over his forehead. He was feeling a little better, his headache had dulled a little, he wasn't feeling so feverish anymore and his throat wasn't as sore as it used to be. But he still felt nauseous and his nose was still running.

Grell looked to his right, only to see William dozing in a chair, his Death Scythe against the wall. Grell smiled at this sight and sat up a little.

Oh goodness… There it comes! Grell thought as his stomach flipped itself upside down. He quickly grabbed the bucket next to his bed, just in time to empty his stomach in it. The sound of the inside of Grell's stomach against the bottom and sides of the bucket was loud enough to wake William. He quietly sat there, waiting for Grell to finish.

'My, my,' William said, once Grell was finished. 'You're really not well, aren't you?'

Grell shook his head. 'By head hurts… *_cough_* *_cough_* *_sniff_*'

'Come on, Sutcliff, give me the bucket.' Grell handed William the bucket. William walked to the bathroom. Grell could hear him flushing the insides of the bucket through the toilet.

'Is there anything you want?' William asked as he walked in again.

'Water, please,' Grell said weakly.

'To get rid of the taste?' William asked. Grell nodded. 'I've got a better solution for that.'

William sat down on the bed next to Grell. He fetched something from his pocket.

'Here you go. It's peppermint. If you suck on it the taste will dull. If you think you can stomach it, you may swallow it, but otherwise just spit it out.'

Grell accepted the mint silently. To his great surprise it worked. William moved to his chair to give Grell a little more space, and continued putting cold towels on Grell's forehead, replacing them once they weren't cold anymore.

**/\/\/\/\**

The unmistakable scent of tea made Grell open his eyes. It was now evening and the curtains were closed. William was standing next to Grell, a cup of tea in his hands. To Grell's great surprise he really wanted to drink it. His stomach had calmed down quite a bit, so it would most likely be fine.

'It's herbal tea, for your throat,' William whispered, afraid to hurt Grell's head. 'Would you like it?'

Grell nodded and accepted the tea. 'Thag'ks, Williab,' he said weakly. Grell was about to sip his tea when William told him to wait for one second.

'Why?' Grell asked.

William fetched the thermometer from the nightstand. 'Your temperature. We need to do this before you drink something warm, otherwise it might mess up the calculation.' Grell nodded, put the tea on the nightstand and opened his mouth, waiting for William to put the thermometer under his tongue.

'39 degrees,' William said. 'You're slowly getting better. How are you feeling?'

'A bit better, thag'ks. I'b not as dauseous adybore. *sniff*'

'I guess that stuff inside your stomach just had to get out.'

Grell nodded in agreement. 'Let's hope it's over dow.'

'Try to get some sleep,' William said. He sat down on the bed, next to Grell. He was stroking Grell's hair. For once, Grell didn't do anything. He just remained quiet, enjoying the moment. And just before Grell fell asleep, he could feel William's warm lips on his even hotter ones.

'Sleep tight, Sutcliff,' William whispered.

_I couldn't think of a better ending. I hope it wasn't too OC. Grelliam is one of my favourite ships, so there will most likely be more Grelliam in the future._

_Oh, and about the mint trick, I always do that. I don't know if it's good for you or not, but in my opinion it helps. I hope you don't have to try it out anytime soon, because then you'd be ill and such…that's not good. Well, this fanfiction was basically how I feel at the moment, but a lot more extreme. I hope you enjoyed! Please give me your opinion! Cheerio!_

_(PS: I know the way I wrote this looks like another sickfic on the sneeze fetish forum. I absolutely love that sickfic, and I don't want to somehow copy it. Make sure to check it out, it's called "What Goes Around". I don't know the author, but after I had finished writing this piece, I was like: hey, it really looks like that other Black Butler fanfic on the Sneeze Fetish Forum! So make sure you check that one out, too.)_


End file.
